Am I really in the Bayverse?
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: So far so good is how the third Transformers movie is turning out. I find myself leaning forwards on the edge of my seat watching the rocket depart from Earth. Well really it had just begun to be exact! Then I see smoke blinding my view of the movie screen. Ah Primus, lemme see this movie! I have to see what happens next that ties Sentinel Prime into the events that will transpire.
1. Am I really in the Bayverse by Mr Bay?

So far so good is how the third Transformers movie is turning out. I find myself leaning forwards on the edge of my seat watching the rocket depart from Earth. Well really it had just begun to be exact! Then I see smoke blinding my view of the movie screen. Ah Primus, lemme see this movie! I have to see what happens next that ties Sentinel Prime into the events that will transpire. Sentinel Prime is Optimus's mentor to when he was not a Prime. I wonder what Sentinel is like in real life.

Oh well,I will see it soon as the smoke clears.

Somehow I am falling.

HOLY SCRAP I AM FALLING.

"I AM FALLING!" I scream, waving my arms.

Panic time.

"FAAALLLLING!" I cry, waving my arms. "And I ain't wearing a hoody, damn it. I would be able to fly using my hoody to use the wind like a violin!"

When you think about it; using a jacket as a way to glide oneself when falling done is a neat trick.

And I ain't even wearing glasses!

I AM NOT WEARING GLASSES.

AH MAN I AM BLIND!

BLLINND!

"Ah scrap!" I whine. "I am going to die without seeing what will kill me. That is beyond sad."

Then I land on something metal.

"Get off my faceplate" A loud threatening voice demands.

Optimus?

Nope, too deep and cruel sounding.

"Sorry!" I apologize.

I am then thrown off.

While falling down I can see the one and only Megatron with both sides of his faceplate. I can feel fear at this aspect. _Scrap,scrap,scrap_! I thought, _I ticked off the most dangerous Decepticon in the known universe by landing on his faceplate!_ Keywords; **both sides** of his faceplate. I came to a conclusion that I am in the Transformers 2007 movie.

"Ah!" I scream. "I am gonna die in the Transformers movie!"

Sam throws the Allspark away to which I catch it then grab on to a rail.

Phew!

"Give me the Allspark, puny organic," Megatron said, in a deep growling voice towards Sam. "I can make you my slave and spare your bloodline."

Sam shook his head.

"Nice offer," Sam said. "But I do not have it."

"Hai!" I squeal, waving my free hand holding the football sized Allspark. "I have your one trillion cash prize!"

Megatron turns towards me in fury narrowing those huge red optics.

"You little pest," Megatron said.

Megatron grabs the rail out of the building sending all parts of the building toppling down towards him. Dust is unsettled by the sudden commotion. I and the Allspark fell down towards what can be defined as a uncertain death behold. I close my eyes expecting for a death. Instead I land butt first on hard metal followed by the sounds of someone rolling. Here I am in shell shock trying to contemplate if this is even slagging logical which as it turns out nothing is logical.

"Give me the Allspark, Autobot!" Megatron demands.

"Never!" I recognize the Australian British like accent.

I open my eyes.

"OH MY PRIMUS!" I fangirl. "You are Ironhide!"

Ironhide looks down towards me raising his arm accustomed by a fusion cannon right at Megatron with a puzzled facial reaction on his faceplate. Ironhide's helmet reminds me of a old dog that is cute and epic when turned into a robot. Megatron takes a step to the side heading towards Ironhide. Ironhide, on the other hand, ran in the opposite direction. Ironhide transforms into his truck mode after a few folds here and there.

"Buckle up, kid!" Ironhide said, as I lean to the side with my face pressed along the glass.

Safety first!

I buckle myself up still holding on to the Allspark speeding past the other Decepticons.

Where the hell is Optimus?

"You cannot run from me, Autobot!" Megatron bellows, slamming a car out of the way.

I can't see what is flying behind Megatron because it is so blurry and my eye vision is absolutely horrible. Only thanks to the operation on my once lazy right eye that I can't see things in the distance these days. I turn around feeling my heart race faster and faster. A police car slams into Ironhide making the Autobot transform back into his robot mode sending me flying, once again, into the slagging air!

"I am not a toooyy!" I holler.

"Give me the Allspark!" Optimus shouts.

I look over towards Optimus.

Knowing Optimus; he will eject it into his spark.

Sorry Prime, we can't allow that.

Thankfully Starscream shot me into a neighboring building and I crash through the windows followed by what seems to be Megatron. I land on the floor bruising the side of my cheeks probably get a rug burn not a bruise. The sound of falling wall material thunders down trailing behind metal screeching against various wooden furniture.

"Give me the Allspark," Megatron said, exasperatedly.

Damn and his spark chamber is wide open because someone tore off some part of his chest cavity part.

"Gladly!" I said, shoving the Allspark into Megatron's very exposed spark.

And then Megatron died by the hands of a Transfan.


	2. Guess who is my protector!

"You...Killed my brother?" Optimus asks, in shock.

I rapidly nod.

"It is an honor to meet you," I said, bowing my head. "Optimus Prime."

"You know my name," Optimus said, as I straighten my head.

"Everyone in my world knows your name!" I said, waving my arms.. "You are the icon of optimistic heroes and a inspiration to everyone in my reality's line of sight."

"Optimus," Ratchet said. "This human belongs with her kind."

"This human has knowledge of us," Optimus said.

I squeal falling back over on the floor.

"I am in Transformers!" I squeal. "Wee!" I kick my legs up in the air. "Uh hu, I so am, I am a lucky Transfan, I am a lucky Transfan!"

"Trans...fan?" Optimus asks, tilting his helm and raising his optic brow.

"Fans of Transformers aka Cybertronians," I said, sitting upright excitedly. "You can call me a Cyberfan if you like."

Ratchet scans me.

"Completely human," Ratchet said, as the red light zaps away.

"Where are you from?" Optimus asks, straightening his helmet.

"Earth, duh," I said.

"Not to be rude; but that is disrespectful," Optimus said.

"No, it is not," I said. "Disrespectful is saying your armor looks horrible. Which it does not." I shrug. "I know you might not believe this when I say it, but...I am from a universe where you guys are fictional and there's a whole franchise around you! Movies,games,and TV shows."

"We are not fictional," Ratchet said, with a gruff.

"Did you hear a word I said?" I ask.

Optimus and Ratchet shook their helmets.

"No," Optimus said. "We did not."

"Gimme a laptop," I said. "Or a Ipad."

A Ipad flew my direction to which I catch with my bare hands and nearly fall off the catwalk attempting to catch it. The rails prevented me from landing rather terribly on the hard ground. I had a sigh of relief lowering my head. So far so good is how today is turning out. I wrote it down quickly using a keyboard I am not really familiar to. I am a wonderful writer when on the computer but my typing is not exactly 'quickly' as I say. It took me fifteen cold hard minutes to get it down misspelling a word or two.

"There," I said, holding up the Ipad.

"Humans are not meant to know of our existence," Optimus said. "Your family will be contacted shortly."

"What is your full name, child?" Ratchet asks.

"Ivy Brooke Bell," I said.

"Brooklyn?" Ratchet asks.

"My middle name is Brooke," I said, handing back the Ipad to the big guy. "And I do not have a family in this world."

Ratchet raises up his metal optic brow.

"Why?" Optimus asks.

"Like I said; I am from another universe," I said.

Optimus turns away from my direction.

"I will speak with Sideswipe about this," Optimus said.

Weee!

SIDESWIPE THE NINJA BOT.

Wait, what?

"Why Sideswipe?" I ask.

"That stunt you pulled made us lose half of the Allspark," Optimus said. "And you will learn once Sideswipe is assigned to you."

* * *

 ** _...2 hours later..._**

 ** _...At the base hangar being made for the 'Bots..._**

"But Prime," Sideswipe said. "The last time you assigned me to a organic; they died."

Optimus sighs yet kept his ground with Sideswipe.

"I am aware of that, Sideswipe," Optimus said.

Sideswipe grumbles.

"Why this human?" Sideswipe asks.

"She killed Megatron," Optimus said. "And any living Decepticon now sees Ivy as a target."

Sideswipe did not speak for a moment or two.

"Oh," Sideswipe said.

Sideswipe glares over towards me. In a way I didn't feel so welcomed by his presence but other than that I have to make sure that being my protector is not going to be one easy feat! Score one for the human girl. I smile back earning a 'what the hell' kind of reaction from Sideswipe. Recall that Starscream,at the end of the first transformers movie, appeared at the end by darting out of the atmosphere twirling out of the clouds like a torpedo.

"And she must not die," Optimus adds. "Until we find her a stable family...Ivy will be living with you."

"Woohoo!" I randomly burst out loud. "Uh huh!" I sway myself side to side waving my arms in the air like I don't care. "Uh huh! 30 days of annoying a 'Bot!"

"Please, let it be a month," Sideswipe pleads.

"We cannot be sure exactly how long it will take," Optimus said.

My stomach grumbles.

"Sideswipe, take this human to a fast food..." Optimus starts.

"Restaurant!" I chirp.

"Restaurant," Optimus finishes.

"Like Taco Bell, McDonalds,Burger King..." I list. "I do not exactly like tomatoes. They are eewy."


	3. Things are about to get

**_..2009...July 8th..._**  
 **..Phoenix** _ **,**_ ** _Arizona..._**

"Hey Sides," I said,dangling my legs down the side of Sideswipe's vehicle mode while licking a icecream cone. "How many Decepticons are out there?"

"Reasonable guess; a hundred," Sideswipe said. "Now get off my hood!"

"I won't get off until I am done licking this old girl," I said.

"Just because you turned seventeen a couple days ago does not mean I can't force off," Sideswipe remarks.

Let's count.

2007,2008,2009.

I have spent 3 boring years in the Bayverse. Well, not really boring. In the three years that have passed I have gone foster home to foster home until this widow seemed just right. Black hair with a silver streak in it, gray eyes, and skin that compliments her appearance. She wears dark clothing and sometimes complimentary ones. She works as a role model or whatever you call those people who walk on the catwalk lacking those rails showing off what sexy attire.. I have used the time to annoy what Autobots I can.

Sideswipe's hood flips over.

Yet I gracefully land on the ground licking my icecream cone.

"I have complementary orders from the king of complementary!" I declare.

"No, you do not," Sideswipe said.

"I have orders straight off the television screen!" I add.

Sideswipe sighs.

"I am not falling for that trick, again," Sideswipe said. "You are not a child anymore."

I get up.

"Being childish does great for the mind when in devastation," I said.

"To be frank you are annoying," Sideswipe said.

I throw my icecream cone into Sideswipe's vehicle mode then ran back to the house feeling tears coming out. I may be a tough cookie but being called annoying is one of my weaknesses. I still have not mastered that emotion to feel upset when someone has said 'You are annoying'. I just tried to be funny and look where that got me? I don't always show this negative side in fear people will say 'Stop faking it'. Maybe it is all because of the time I broke my leg, I was young and crying, and my teacher refused to do a thing thinking I was crying over nothing.

I fell from really high monkey bars. It hurts to be adventurous. From then on, I have been really scared to show my negative feelings. Remember the widow I told you about? Her name is Cari Sladen. 3 years and not one Decepticon has showed up. I have overheard Sideswipe communicating with another Autobot some days discussing how pointless it is to be my protector. I can understand why Sideswipe is annoyed.

No action, no Decepticon interference, and me being annoying.

I don't always cry.

But when I do, I do.


	4. Shield yourself

I decided then that any ties to the Autobots are not worth keeping.

No matter how huge, awesome,and alien like they are.

I sent the message to Optimus.

I am not so important as it seems. No 'Cons popping up. No action. No adventure. Nothing that a average Transfan would expect out of the Bayverse. I had to doubt. Am I really in the Bayverse? It feels like I am in a universe where Autobots alone exist and villains are only taken out of cold storage when time calls for their conflicts. I called off any forms of protection by the Autobots. I am just a annoying girl left without a real home.

Knock,knock,knock.

"Don't come in, Cari," I said,crying into a pillow.

Knock, .

"Go away!" I shout, tearfully.

The door is torn open chipping away by pieces flung out.

"Time for you to die!" A robot with a turtle like helmet declares.

Oh that is Starscream.

I froze in place but not before I shielded myself.


	5. Maybe being annoying

_"Being annoying can be a bliss for those who are down,"_ As quoted by a unknown source.

I open my eyes to discover I am in a strange room strapped to a large metal slab.

"Why haff ze human here?" Scalpel asks, his long clicking claws tap against the metal surface.

"Holy scrap," I said.

"There is something off about this human," Starscream said.

"Hmm?" Scalpel tilts my head up sniffing me. "I cannot smell anything of importance from ze human!"

Starscream sighs.

"The Autobots have been protecting her little arse like she is important," Starscream said, as Scalpel forces my mouth open.

That does not feel good seeing sharp edges enter your mouth.

"Don't moff," Scalpel said, leaning his glasses back up to his large optics.

I raise a brow.

Scalpel sounds German.

I am not sure if the Bayverse version is portraying an accurate dialogue of his Germanic accent.

"Do you see anything inside this human?"

Scalpel drops two round balls into my mouth.

"Not yet," Scalpel said, as his optics change to a light shade of blue. "Eww, I see a decomposing stretch of shell in the stomach."

"That's my terrible pill," I said, through muffles.

Scalpel lets go of my mouth.

"Does ze Fallen know?" Scalpel asks, scurrying over to my left shoulder.

I had a big sigh of relief.

"No," Starscream said. "I have been suspicious of her ever since they started having old failed ninja bot on her back."

Scalpel tilts his head.

"Sideswipe?" Scalpel asks.

"Yes," Starscream said.

"Zought he was offlined," Scapel said. "I zought he would not surff Tigertron."

"Oh shush," Starscream said.

"NEVER!" I shout.

"Starscream, zose bugs will be coming out of ze human in four megacycles," Scalpel said. "She needs zo be able zo moff zo let out ze bugs."

"Don't even think about running away," Starscream said.

I stare at the gigantic robot with a dorito chip body theme.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I said, with a smile.

Starscream drew closer to me until he is mere inches from my faces appearing to be menacing.

"That is a dead give away you are lying," Starscream said. "I have faced enough humans to know."

"And you claimed you were gonna kill me," I said.

"Figure of speech," Starscream said.

"You don't always keep your word, do you?" I ask.

Starscream frowns, placing his large claws on a leveler.

"I always do!" Starscream argues, drawing back pulling down the leveler.

 _S-lurch_ went the binds detracting into the metal bed.

"Ze bugs will be out of your urinary tract without pain," Scalpel said, climbing back into a articulate set of metal gears and machinery resembling a in-progress castle.

I smirk helping myself up.

"And you sir need to take me home," I said.

"I cannot do that," Starscream said.

"Why?" I ask.

"We are not exactly on the continent of the free," Starscream said.

"You are full of shit,Screamer, you know that?" I ask.

"No, I am not," Starscream said.

"I can be right and you can be wrong," I said, sliding down facing towards Starscream.

Then I am falling into the darkness past pipes.

Starscream catches me by two of his long digits.

"We are in Prussia," Starscream said.

"We are in the most greedy ridden nation!" I wiggle."RUSSIA FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Well," Starscream said. "You call it Russia, I call it Prussia."

I wonder how long it is gonna take to make Starscream lose his motherboard.


End file.
